1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tailgate outside handle assembly. More particularly, it relates to a tailgate outside handle assembly that exposes a handle grip to the outside by automatically withdrawing and rotating a manipulating handle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a recent vehicle demand trend, multi-purpose vehicles including recreational vehicles with economic feasibility and activity have been being widely sold out and consumers tend to have interest in practical and convenient multi-purpose vehicles.
A tailgate is generally provided at a rear side of a multi-purpose vehicle and includes an outside handle and an inside handle to be opened and closed.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an outside handle of a conventional tailgate.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the outside handle of a conventional tailgate includes a switch handle (not shown) provided within a housing 2 mounted to a tail gate panel 1 and a logo portion 4 configured to expose a logo of a manufacturer integrally formed with a front surface of the housing 2.
The outside handle of a conventional tailgate allows a tailgate to be opened by pulling the switch handle through a hand insert space 3 of the housing 2 to manipulate a latch unit (not shown).
However, the outside handle of a conventional tailgate of FIG. 1 hampers the appearance of the tailgate as the hand insertion space of the housing is exposed to the outside of the tailgate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.